


Miss me Much?

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Deer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Furry, M/M, Mole - Freeform, Yaoi, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Old, old, old, 2010, some MoleXMime fluff.





	Miss me Much?

"Mole, I'm . . .back." Mime called as he walked in the house.

He smiled as the blind male looked up from his book(braille, duh), and set it aside. "How was your day Mimesy?"

Flushing, he rubbed at an antler, if he didn't know better he'd say it wouldn't be long before he'd shed the velvet off of them. Unlike most deer, his antlers never fell off, they just grew longer and broke off back to their original size again.

"Well, we really didn't catch anything, aside from a boot,"

Mole smiled and stood up before walking towards the spot where his beloved stood. "So, anything else interesting happen?"

"No, not . . . really, why?"

Mole reached out, for a blind guy, he had excellent sight, or perhaps he was just good at detecting stuff via his other senses. His paws rested on Mime's hips as he pulled him in for a delicious kiss. Eyes shut, the male moaned into the kiss. All of a sudden a quick gasp escaped Mime's mouth as he felt Mole grab a hold of his rear and squeeze.

"M-muh-Mole!" He squealed.

"Oh, you know you sound so darn cute when you squeal like that, it makes me think of things . . . "

Mime flushed and tilted his head back. The bells on his antlers jingling, leaning forward, the lighter male nipped at his neck before ravaging Mime's mouth in another intense kiss.

"Did you . . . miss me?" Mime panted, squirming a bit in the males grasp as he felt another squeeze on his behind.

"What do you think, Mimesy."

"Eeh . . . I . . . uh, yeah, I think you did." He eeped. He suddenly attempted to change the subject, "What were you reading, hon?"

The smile upon his beloved's face made him regret asking, "Go read the title yourself." He loosened his grip and the deer picked the book up and glanced at it, trailing his fingers along slowly, his eyes shut.

Mole had thought him only a few letters, namely the vowels and seven or eight of the most common consonants so far.

'Let me see, (the - represent letters he doesn't know)"Yaoi, se- positio-s, and more t-ings to ma-e your lo-er scream" . . . Uh, oh.' But he picked up on enough letters to gulp.

A husky voice whispered in his ear, "I think even you can guess what that's all about."

". . . Y-yeah, but Mole. . . " He turned about, wrapping his arms around the male and snuggling. "Can't . . . we just cuddle?"

"I had been planning on doing that all along."

Mime flushed, suddenly realizing his mate had been flustering him on purpose. "You got me all riled up for your own twisted reasons, I'm shocked."

Mole kissed along his neck, making the male close his eyes and groan, The ground dweller whispered. "Yes, but you enjoy it too."

"Only because it's you, my beloved." He replied with a kiss.


End file.
